


Voltron Myths (based off of Chasing Myths by ranchelle on AO3)

by snowykatt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I'll add more tags later on, M/M, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Spoilers, Tags Are Hard, klance, shallura - Freeform, so much klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowykatt/pseuds/snowykatt
Summary: A Earth-witch. A merman. A Were-Beast. A Sphynx. Dragons. And the most rarest, tragic Myth in the world. A Firebird.Allied together, these Myths are going against the Galaxy Garrison and the Galra in hopes to save the world and more.The chances to save the world and others are astronomically high, with the possibility of death edging closer than before.I suck at summaries, I'm sorry.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The original fanfic belongs to amarukei on Tumblr.Voltron Legendary Defender belongs to DreamWorks, Joaquim Dos Santos and Lauren Montgomery.This is a story based off of Chasing Myths by ranchelle!!





	1. Info

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chasing Myths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368798) by [ranchelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranchelle/pseuds/ranchelle). 



> My Tumblr: https://snowycat--draws.tumblr.com/

So, I read the fanfic on AO3 earlier this month, and sometimes I had dreams of different things that I'd like to happen in the story.

I did ask them if I could make my own version of the story, and they said yes!!

Here's this story on wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/107568032-voltron-myths-based-off-of-chasing-myths-by

 

Anyways, this fic is based off of amarukei's Chasing Myths story! I hope that you guys will like it! (Here's the first chapter of Chasing Myths!)

http://archiveofourown.org/works/9368798/chapters/21209690

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: Voltron Legendary Defender belongs to DreamWorks, Joaquim Dos Santos and Lauren Montgomery.

The fanfic that this story is based off of is called Chasing Myths by ranchelle on AO3. http://archiveofourown.org/works/9368798/chapters/21209690

ranchelle's Tumblr: http://amarukei.tumblr.com

 

Have fun reading!!

I'll update whenever I can, so please don't ask, thanks!


	2. Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm not the best at writing chapters on here, so this one will be a bit bad...... but I promise that the next and upcoming chapters will be better!!
> 
> Thanks for all of the support!

He couldn't breathe. At least, not underwater. Not until, at 12 years old, he manifested into the myth. A merman. Before he did his first manifestation, he was like any other human boy. 

Instead of legs, a tail replaced them. The tail was very long and as blue as the sea with beautiful, flowing turquoise fins attached. He could swim faster than his friends.

Gils appeared on his neck. He could now breath underwater without having to worry about if he'll drown or not, which was nothing to worry about, considering the fact that the boy was used to the currents of the ocean nearby his home.

He grew turquois-colored fins in between where his elbow and his wrist was, and one on both sides of his new tail. In between his fingers appeared light blue/transparent webs. A bit more help for swimming faster. Nice. 

On his face and arms, blue/turquoise freckles appeared, and his eyes became a bluish-green. He now had improved eyesight so that he could see better underwater (and that so his eyes wouldn't get red and puffy). 

His teeth were replaced by sharper ones (like shark teeth in a way). 

Then, it was over. Looking at his new appearance, he felt like nothing could stop him. Well, the land could, but still.

Did his parents know? 

They must've. After all, on his mamá's side, they were mermen after all. It was not uncommon.

The young boy swam up to the beach. In 15 seconds, he was back in his human form.

"Woah...." the Cuban boy whispered, entranced by how quickly he could manifest.

Then, he had a thought.

 

_Are/were there other Myths?_

* * *

 

Lance was 15 when he joined the Galaxy Garrison. He held his head up high as he walked around the Garrison, often stopping to do pick-up lines on cute girls and making some new friends. He had also made friends with Hunk Garett, who was a pretty good cook and mechanic.

Some people loathed him because of the fact that Lance was a kid who was often the class clown and the person who always smiled, except when he was in trouble (but that was only "once in a while", and it was mostly;

  1. For failing the training simulator (crashing the damned ship)
  2. and for the "harmless" (as Lance had stated) pranks on the staff and his fellow cadets.



Whenever Lance had gotten back from the principal's office, he'd always be crying, looking for someone to comfort him. Luckily, Hunk was that person, and he turned out to be pretty cuddly, despite his.... size...

* * *

 

Lance was 16 when he first met officer (and Exploration Pilot) Takashi Shirogane (sometimes dubbed "Shiro" by his fellow officers and friends). Some words were exchanged, a couple of jokes were made, and soon they were going about on their day.

 

Lance now had someone to look up to, someone that he admired to the ends of the earth (he doesn't have a crush on Shiro). When he told Hunk, said person's eyes went so wide with shock and excitement that Lance thought that Hunk's eyeballs would pop out of his sockets.

* * *

 

Lance was (still) 16 when he "met" his fellow cadet (fighter pilot), 16-year-old Keith Kogane. Lance found Keith rather strange. He saw Keith as a strange, emo person with no feelings what so ever. Keith had deep violet eyes, black hair and a pale complexion. A month after it was announced that the Kerberos Mission went bad and when Lance met Keith, Keith was kicked out of the Garrison with "Disciplinary issues". A lot of people were

A month after it was announced that the Kerberos Mission went bad and when Lance met Keith, Keith was kicked out of the Garrison with "Disciplinary issues". A lot of people were curious, but no one asked what had happened to Keith Kogane.

* * *

A year later, Lance met his new crew as a fighter pilot:

Hunk Garett (whom he was friends with)

and a newbie; Pidge Gunderson, who had arrived at the Garrison a day or so earlier.

Together, the trio worked together, except for that one time where they failed the training simulator.Lance flinched as he remembered what had happened that day, and the words that Iverson had said to him.

* * *

 

_Flashback:_

_"ROLL OUT, DONKEYS!" Iverson ordered the trio, impatience forming in his eyes._

_Lance, Hunk and Pidge obeyed, annoyance and disbelief in their eyes._

_"Let's see if we can't use this complete failure as a lesson for the rest of you students." Iverson glanced at Lance for a second, then turned to the rest of the students. "Can anyone point out the mistakes these three so-called cadets made in the simulator?"_

_A student put up his hand and announced, (much to the displesure of Hunk) "The engineer puked in the main gearbox."_

_"Yes." Iverson responded, "As everyone knows, vomit is NOT an approved lubricant for engine systems." Iverson glared at Hunk, pronounsing the "not" so that he could get the idea across._

_Hunk flinched, embaresment and dissapointment showing on his face._

_"What else?" Iverson asked, as if the answere was easy._

_A student piped up "The comm spec removed his safty harness."_

_Another one piped up as well, her hand shooting up in the air. "The pilot crashed!"_

_"Correct." Iverson responded, moving his gaze to face the (now) embaressed trio, annoyance sounding clear in the Commander's voice "And worst of all, the whole jump, they're arguing with each other."_

_"Heck, if you're going to be this bad individually, you'd better at least be able to work as a team!" Iverson barked, then contineued, boasting in front of the gathered students and the trio. "Galaxy Garrioson exists to turn young cadets like you into the next generation of elite astroexplorers, but these kinds of mental istakes are exactly what cost the lives of the men on the Kerberos Mission."_

_As soon as Pidge heared that, she snapped, not being able to keep quiet anymore. "That's not true, sir!"_

_Iverson looked at Pidge closly, doubt and complete annoyance and anger flaming in his eyes. "What did you say?"_

_Luckly, Lance covered Pidge's mouth, worry ,disbeleif, and fear in his eyes. Pidge struggeled, trying to shout, but couldn't because of Lance. "Sorry, sir. I think that he hit his head when he fell out of his chair. But point taken."_

_Bad move._

_Lance strieghtened up, letting go of Pidge just as the Commander walked toward him, annoyance clear in his gaze."I hope that I don't need to remind you that the only reason you're here is that the best piolet in your class had a discipline issue and flunked out. DON'T follow in his footsteps"_

_Lance felt a shivver go down his spine._ Why does everyone compare me to Keith..... _Lance groaned on the inside, knowing that Commander Iverson ment fully well of the threat; Don't follow in his footsteps or you'll end up like him._

 

_End of Flashback_

* * *

 

Lance sighed as the light's went out; a signal to go to bed.  _Someday, Keith will pay...._ Lance thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Little did he know, he was about to see Keith sooner then he thought he would.


End file.
